The present invention is directed generally to the monitoring arts and more particularly to a novel and improved universal monitoring system for monitoring a plurality of functions and conditions of a machine.
While the invention is not so limited, the description will be facilitated at times by specific description and reference to the monitoring of a plurality of functions and conditions of a machine comprising a mobile vehicle such as a tractor. It should be understood that the universal module of the invention, in accordance with the novel features thereof, may be adapted for use with a broad variety of different machines, vehicles, or other apparatus.
Generally speaking, various monitoring systems have heretofore been proposed for agricultural vehicles and the like. One such monitoring system as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,654 entitled Tractor Data Center. Reference is also invited to U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,801 entitled Module Vehicular Monitoring System, as well as to our co-pending application Ser. No. 097,451, filed Sept. 15, 1987 entitled Universal Control For Material Distribution Device. We have invented a number of improvements on the systems shown in the foregoing patents and application, and particularly in the latter patent and patent application.
Generally speaking, the prior art has utilized monitoring systems in the form of "dedicated" monitors. A dedicated monitor is generally one in which the functions and conditions of the machine, vehicle, or the like to be monitored, as well as the particular sensors provided on this machine, are identified in advance. Hence, the monitor is specifically designed for use with, and hence is "dedicated" to, the monitoring of-these particular functions and conditions in response to signals from these particular, pre-identified associated sensors. Hence, such a "dedicated" monitoring system generally cannot be readily modified to accommodate different machines or vehicles, different sensors, and/or different conditions and functions.
Departing from this prior art "dedicated" systems approach, the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,801 proposes a modular approach in which a plurality of physically similar or standardized "modules" are provided These modules can be modified within certain limits to accommodate different sensors and different functions and conditions, so as to be useful either individually or in groups to monitor a given combination of functions and conditions, as desired, in connection with a given machine, vehicle or the like.
We have improved further on the foregoing concept, and we now propose a "universal" or fully "programmable" type of monitoring system which may be readily adapted for use with many different machines, vehicles or the like. This universal system is capable of being provided either as an original equipment system or retro-fitted to any of a variety of different machines, vehicles or the like.
We have discovered that the majority of machine or vehicle functions and conditions which are usually desired to be monitored, and more particularly, the types of signals generated by sensors generally provided for such monitoring, fall into a limited number of types or categories. For example, many signals may be characterized as either "analog" or "digital" signals, in that the sensor provides a signal which varies in either an analog or a digital fashion in accordance with the value of the function or condition to be monitored. On the other hand, some conditions require only monitoring as to a certain critical or alarm level, and hence may utilize a sensor which provides only some threshold switching or "on/off" type of output signal. Yet other applications are most readily accommodated by sensors which provide a frequency-related signal, that is a signal whose frequency varies in some known fashion in accordance with the value of the condition or function being monitored.
Moreover, we have recognized that a large number of calculations or mathematical functions, as well as operating level programming of a computer-based system designed to accommodate such monitoring systems, will have a great deal in common, regardless of the particular functions and conditions, and associated sensors, which are selected for monitoring.
Accordingly, from these discoveries and concepts, we have deduced a number of general concepts as follows:
1. Define a desired set of sub-functions.
2. Implement them in hardware and fixed software code to run in real time.
3. Implement in code a general software mathematical operations package.
4. Provide in code all software needed to recognize switches, and to operate displays and alarm outputs with respect to operational function only.
5. Define a set of readout (or user-selectable) functions which are pertinent to market needs and are consistant with the defined set of sub-functions.
6. Define a factory program level which consists of a numeric code entry, with access being restricted to authorized factory or other programming personnel.
7. Provide in code the readout functions, with factory program level codes, to allow both the selection and the assignment of display locations of the various readout functions.
8. Provide in code, to select at factory program level, the ability to allow or disallow user programming of associated constants and limit values, together with the ability to accommodate input sense and polarity.